Lost bet
by musical-aven
Summary: What if Sam had drown in Descent Season 6 ? A little bit of fluff, but well...


Spoilers: Descent, season 6

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. This story was written for fun.

Author's note: This is a missing scene from season six' episode Descent, as Jack and Sam nearly drowned in one scene. At the time, I was craving for shipper moments and thought about this story. I tried to keep the characters real and put some UST in it, hope you'll like it!

Feedbacks are always greatly appreciated as well as constructive comments!

Thanks, and enjoy!

NB. Found this other story on my computer, from a few years back! Not my best, but still fun.

**Lost Bet**

By Musical-Aven

Air. He needed air. Now. Colonel Jack O'Neill opened his eyes in the salty water and distinguished the form of his second in command. They were going to die in this room full of ocean water. Jack shook his head and forced himself to think positive. Jacob would find a way to get them out of this mess soon. A stream of light went through the water and lighted up Carter's blue eyes, which made O'Neill concentrate on them.

A few seconds that passed and seemed to last forever as their gazes locked together. Millions of emotions and unspoken words were exchanged.

Then, Jack saw Sam's eyes turn off. Her eyelids closed and the last of air in her went out. At that moment, the door opened, letting the water out in the process. Jack took Carter's arm and pulled her to the surface. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. He noticed that Carter wasn't breathing anymore, so he put her on the nearest floor and began CPR. He blew in her mouth and did the cardiac massage.

"Come on Carter, breath! That's an order!"

Another round of CPR.

" Come on, if you start breathing now, I swear I'll do your laundry for the next three months."

Another cardiac massage. His harsh breaths were the only sounds in the corridor.

"Alright, I'll do four months of your laundry."

He blew again. She wasn't breathing.

"Alright Carter, if you wake up now, I swear I'll kiss you!"

He bent over her to blow again in her mouth, but she started to cough at that moment. Jack rubbed her back as she regained her composure. He called Jacob to let him know what had happened.

"Are you alright Carter?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I think so sir, thank you. That was close." She coughed.

Jack exhaled in relief. After a few breaths, she stood up with his help.

"I accept your offer, sir." She said, abruptly.

Jack stood up too, confused.

"My offer?"

"Yeah, your offer to do my laundry for four months."

Jack looked at her and saw amusement in her eyes.

"What, you remember?"

"Yeah. I was unconscious, but not deaf, sir. My subconscious registered what you said and it's coming back to me."

She blushed a little.

"Oh, good. Then you also remember my other offer…?" he asked, uncomfortable.

Sam started to gather her things on the ground and answered:

"I do. But the laundry is less risky for the court-martial."

"Really?"

Sam stopped for a moment, as the doubt came to her mind. She ignored it and changed the subject.

"You want to go back on your offer, sir?"

"No! Not at all…I'll keep my promises….four months, you're sure that's what I said?" he tried.

" Yes, sir." She smiled.

She walked up to him and handed him his equipment. Their gazes met and locked again. Without really thinking about it, Jack bent toward Sam but stopped before their lips touched. He murmured:

"If I kiss you right now, can I be relieved of the laundry?"

"Maybe." Sam softly said, in between short breaths.

He kissed her gently.

It was a light, chaste kiss, but both of them were sad to put an end to it. Their faces stayed close to each other. Sam kept her eyes closed, as Jack looked passionately at her, each savouring their proximity. Opening her eyes, Sam quietly said:

"I'll go for 3 months of laundry."

Jack smiled, followed by Sam. He suddenly let go of his equipment, put his right hand behind her neck, his left hand on her waist and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. A kiss that made them both shudder. When air was most needed, Jack pulled back, making Sam moan.

"Alright, one month, but that's my last offer."

Jack smiled, satisfied, and stepped back.

Jacob then arrived, relieved to find them alive and well.

"Sam! Jack!"

He ran to take his daughter in his arms. He also shook Jack's hand.

"My god, I'm so happy to see you both alive. Are you okay?"

The two soldiers nodded.

"What better to relax than take a good bath, right Carter?"

"Yes sir." Sam smiled.

Jacob exhaled and turned to humour to forget the intense moment he had just went through.

"So, what's up kids?" Jacob asked casually, starting to walk back to the control room.

"The Colonel offered to do my laundry for a month." Carter said, walking up to her father.

Jacob turned to Jack behind him.

"Lost a bet?" he asked.

"You could say that." Jack replied.

Jacob looked at both the officers, before putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Good job, honey."

Sam giggled a little bit. Both Carters walked in front of Jack, who was smiling to himself.

"Doesn't feel like losing to me..."

Once he took his equipment, Jack started walking behind the Carters, lost in his thoughts. Doing Sam's laundry couldn't be so bad of a punishment, after all!

The end!

Feedbacks please!

Musical-aven, 2010


End file.
